Hinter den Spiegeln
by WeAreTheLegion
Summary: "Weißt du was ich wirklich hasse? DICH!" An diesem einen Abend tat Kim etwas was ihr niemand, am wenigsten sie selbst, je zugetraut hätte. Sie überschritt eine Grenze die sie nicht hätte überschreiten sollen und nun hat sie sich selbst verloren und nur eine Person kann ihr jetzt noch helfen.


"So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon, Prinzessin." ************ Das helle Klingeln der Schulglocke ertönte überdeutlich durch die Gänge und dutzende Schüler bewegten sich durch die Gänge die nun überraschend eng wirkten. Die Teenager waren alle auf dem Weg in ihre jeweiligen Klasse, manche rannten, andere schlenderten. Einige alleine, aber die Meisten in kleinen Gruppen, so auch ein ganz bestimmtes rothaariges Mädchen. "Und dann brüllt er nur noch: Du hällst dich für soooo toll, aber das bist du nicht ... bla bla bla." Das Mädchen war Kim Possible, die Teenager-Heldin deren Motto lautete 'Ich-kann-einfach-Alles!' und an ihrer Seite waren ihr bester Freund seit Kindertagen Ron Stoppable, unglückseliger Tollpatsch und Helfer und Monique Oryx, Kim's beste Freundin und begabte junge Mode-Designerin. Die Mädchen begannen zu kichern als sie sich das Bild vorstellten das Kim gerade beschrieben hatte. "Ich verstehe nicht wie ihr darüber auch noch lachen könnt. Stellt euch doch nur mal vor Drakken hätte Erfolg gehabt." Der Sidekick schüttelte sich als würde er gerade versuchen etwas schrecklich unappetitliches herunterzuschlucken. "Nun mach mal halblang, Ron. Selbst wenn Drakken's Erfindung funktioniert hätte, was soll eine Armee lebender Gartenzwerge schlimmsten Falls anrichten können?" "Genau, ist nicht so das diese Dinger für ihre Robustheit bekannt sind. Ich hab sie als ich 8 war für Zielübungen mit dem Luftgewehr meiner Brüder benutzt, hab jeden einzelnen im Garten der Johnson's erwischt und musste dann den ganzen Sommer lang jedes Wochenende ihren Rasen mähen als Dad mich dabei erwischt hat. Eis gabs trotzdem, er hat die Dinger genauso gehasst wie ich." "Trotzdem find ich die Dinger gruselig! Wer stellt sich sowas freiwillig in den Garten?" Die Teenager gingen fröhlich weiter. Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag an der Middleton-Highschool. Ja, völlig normal ... bis auf eine Kleinigkeit. Mitten im Gang stand eine Frau. Tiefschwarzes fülliges Haar mit einer Spur Grün darin das bis zu ihren Hüften herunterhing und im Takt mit diesen schauckelte als sie sich auf das Trio zu bewegte. Sie trug einen hautengen Overall aus Leder der kaum etwas von ihrer perfekten Figur verborgen hielt und der Blickfang sämtlicher Jungen und einiger Lehrer sein sollte. Ihre Haut war nahezu makellos und hatte einen blassen Ton wie ihn zu früheren Zeiten Adlige bevorzugten, doch wie auch ihr Haar war eine Winzigkeit grün darin und was ihr etwas ausserordentlich Exotisches verlieh. Eine solche Frau sollte eigentlich der Mittelpunkt sämtlicher Aufmerksamkeit sein, doch die sie umgebenden Teenager gingen einfach an ihr vorbei als bemerkten sie die grüne Schönheit nicht. Durch die ungewöhnlich dichte Menge hindurch rief Shego, die gefährlichste Frau der Welt, Meister-Diebin und Schurken-Gehilfin dem rothaarigen Mädchen entgegen. "Kimmie! PRINZESSIN!" Ihre Rufe gingen aber im Lärm der Schüler unter. "Verdammt, Prinzessin! Hier bin ich! Geht mir aus dem Weg!" Irgendwie wurde die Masse an Schülern immer dichter und unübersichtlicher, die grüne Diebin begann sich ihren Weg freizurempeln. "Kimmie! KIIIIM!" Einen Moment drehte die rothaarige Heldin den Kopf in Shego's Richtung, dann aber wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihren Freunden zu, was die Laune shegos nicht unbedingt verbesserte. "Oh verflucht noch eins! KIMMIE! KIMMIE!" Wieder drehte die sie sich um sich um. Kims Blick glitt durch die Menge doch sie schien Shego einfach nicht sehen zu können. In der Unzahl an Schülern die inzwischen drn viel zu engen Gang entlang eilten kein Wunder. "Habt ihr das gehört?" "Was gehört, K?" "Ich dachte ... ach, war wahrscheinlich Nichts." Shego stieß immer mehr Schüler vor ihr zur Seite, doch der Strom nahm kein Ende. Schließlich verlor sie die Geduld und ging sehr viel 'zielstrebiger' vor. Sie rempelte und stieß und mit ihrer jetzt weit weniger rücksichtsvollen Art schaffte sie es endlich Kim und ihre Freunde zu erreichen. "Kimmie! Verflucht! Hast du mich denn nicht gehört?" Wütend stampfte Shego auf den Rotschopf zu der sie noch immer einfach ignorierte. Sehr zum Gegensatz zu den anderen Teenager. Je näher die grüne Diebin Kim kam desto mehr der Schüler blieben stehen und sahen sich nach ihr um, ihre Blicke fokussierten Shego. Kim aber war noch immer in ihr Gespräch vertieft und bemerkte die grüne Schurkin nicht. "Jetzt reicht es mir aber endgültig, Prinzessin! Niemand ignoriert mich! Sieh mich gefälligst an wenn ich mit dir" Shego griff nach Kim's Schulter und wollte sie zwingen sich endlich umzudrehen aber ihre Hand glitt einfach durch den Körper der Heldin hindurch wie durch Nebel. Überrascht und erschrocken erstarrte Shego einen Moment lang, dann versuchte sie es erneut. Sie versuchte nach Kim's Arm zu greifen aber wieder konnte sie das Mädchen nicht berühren. "Was soll der Scheiss?! Kimmie!" Shego brüllte so laut das Kim eigentlich hätte taub werden müssen doch wieder reagierte das Mädchen überhaupt nicht. Sie legte lediglich ihre Hand auf die Stelle an der Shego's durch sie hindurch gefahren war und strich darüber als wäre ihr kalt. "Alles okay, KP?" "Ich weiß nicht ...?" Kim drehte sich um, ihr Blick traf direkt auf Shego's doch es war als sehe sie einfach durch die Diebin hindurch. Die hielt nun eine hand vor das Gesicht der Heldin und wedelte damit herum, Kim aber blinzelte nichteinmal. "Nun komm schon! Ich bin's! HAAALLOOOO?! JEMAND DA?" "Hey Kim, besser wir beeilen uns, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät." Ron und Monique nahmen je eine von Kim's Händen und zogen sie mit sich. Absolut fassungslos stand Shego einfach nur so da und musste zusehen wie sich der Rotschopf ein letztes Mal umdrehte und dann mit ihren Freunden ging. "Ja, ihr habt recht, ich hab jedenfalls keine Lust aufs Nachsitzen, einmal reicht für ein ganzes Leben." Die drei Teenager gingen flinken Fusses den Gang entlang, die immernoch überall stehenden Schüler machten ihnen sofort Platz. Kim ließ ein letztes Mal ihren Blick streifen dann verschwand sie in der Masse. Shego wollte dem Trio sofort nachlaufen doch kaum setzte sie sich in Bewegung wurde ihr der Weg von einer Wand aus Körpern versperrt. Dutzend, wenn nicht hunderte Schüler blockierten den Gang. Shego versuchte sich durch sie hindurch zu zwängen doch die Blockade aus Minderjährigen gab keinen einzigen Zentimeter nach. "Lasst mich durch! Sofort!" Ein kalter Schauer lief Shego über den Rücken als sie wütend nach einem der Jugendlichen schlagen wollte. Etwas das sie sonst nie getan hätte, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr das sie keine Zeit mehr hatte. Dann bemerkte sie es. Und sofort wisste sie das etwas sehr, sehr falsch war. Wieso hatte sie es vorher nicht bemerkt? Wie konnte ihr SOETWAS entgehen? Nicht einer der Teenager, kein einziger, hatte ein richtiges Gesicht, stattdessen waren es undeutliche Schemen. Nase, Mund, Augen, alles war da aber ohne feste Konturen und irgendwie verschwommen, wie ein verwackeltes Foto. Die grüne Diebin vermochte ein oder zwei Details zu erkennen aber wenn sie ein ganzes Gesicht betrachtete verschwammen diese wieder zu etwas das nicht wirklich zusammenpasste. "Geht mir aus dem Weg!" Shego ließ ihre Hände in hellgrünem Plasma erstrahlen und hielt sie drohend vor sich. Die Flammen bewegten sich um ihre Händ und durch ihre Finger als würden sie leben. Ein lebendiges Feuer das darauf wartete losgelassen zu werden. "Platz da! Ich warne euch, ich werde" Ein plötzlicher Druck fiel von überall gleichzeitig auf sie herab als würde die Luft selbst immer schwerer und drohen sie zu zerquetschen. Eine Stimme halt durch diesen Druck, und ließ ihr die Nackenhaare zu berge stehen. *Du gehörst nicht hierher.* Verzerrt und dunkel, wie aus einem langen Tunnel. *Geh, sofort!* Wie ein Echo kam es von überall gleichzeitig und presste sie nur noch mehr zusammen. *Du gehörst nicht hierher!* Ein flüsterndes Echo folgte der Stimme. Jetzt bemerkte Shego das diese Stimmen wirklich von überall gleichzeitig kam. Es waren die Schüler, alle. Jeder Einzelne von ihnen sprach. *Geh! SOFORT!* Das letzte wurde so laut gebrüllt das es Shego Schmerzen bereitete und sie sich die Ohren zuhalten musste, aus Angst taub zu werden. Das Flüstern wiederholte unablässig die Worte, es war nun nur noch undeutliches Getuschel. Aus diesem war nur mit Mühe noch ein oder zwei individuele Stimmen herauszuhören, aber etwas Anderes untermalte das Echo, und ein leises Flüstern halte in der Luft wieder. 'nicht hierher ... geh ... sofort ... nicht hierher ... gehörst nicht hierher ...geh weg ...' zuerst war es nur schwach durch die Stimmen hindurch zu hören aber es war ein Tropfen. Zerst nur vereinzelt dann wie ein Schauer. Während die Stimmen weiter im ohrenbetäubenden Chor flüsterten wurde das Tropfen auch immer lauter und um Shego herum wurde es mit jedee Sekunde dunkler. Als würde das Licht aus dem Gang vertrieben, bis nur noch die Lampen schwach aber unnachgiebig flackerten. Ein Kreis hatte sich um Shego gebildet, dutzende der Nicht-Gesichter starrten sie an. Dann trat einer der 'Schüler' vor, instinktiv ging Shego in eine Verteidigungstellung, ihre flammenden Hände gehalten wie die Krallen eines wilden Tieres, bereit zu verletzen sollte es nötig sein. Doch soweit sollte es nicht kommen denn nach nur einem Schritt taumelte der Schüler als wäre er betrunken. Schwerfällig nur Zentimeter für Zentimeter kam er auf sie zu. Er öffnete den Mund und wieder erklang diese laute tiefe Stimme und erneut schien Shegos Kopf davon zu zerspingen. *GEH! WEG!* Mit jedem Buchstaben floss eine ölig schwarze Flüssigkeit aus dem aufgerissenen Mund des ... Dinges vor ihr. Die Gestalt schien sich von innen heraus aufzulösen und in diese schwarze Masse zu verwandeln, es erinnerte Shego an eine der künstlichen Drohnen von Drakken, aber dies hier war anders. Angewiedert trat Shego einen Schritt zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen einen weiterem der gesichtslosen Schüler der von hijten an sie herangetreten war. Auch er begann sich in dieses Zeug aufzulösen. Zähflüssig und schwarz lief es ihm aus Mund, Augen und Nase, selbst aus den Ohren, und tropfte dann zu Boden. Shego stieß dieses Ding von sich weg. Die Luft um sie herum wurde immer dicker und war gesättigt von einem Gestank wie sie ihn noch erlebt hatte. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft. *VERSCHWINDE! LASS UNS ALLEINE!* Immer mehr der ehemaligen Teenager verwandelten sich in leere Hüllen die aus denen die dunkle Masse herauslief. Inzwischen war der ganze Boden bedeckt davon und Shego konnte kaum einen Fuss anheben weil es so sehr klebte. Dann hätte es die Diebin fast umgeworfen als die Flüssigkeit begann sich zu bewegen. Erst ganz langsam aber stetig sammelte sich die schwarze Masse in einer einzigen großen Pfütze und hinterlies nichts als leere Hüllen aus Haut und Kleidung. Überall um Shego herum lagen nun Haufen die zuvor Teenager gewesen waren. Einige dieser Hüllen bewegten sich mit dem dunklen Schlamm in das Zentrum der Pfütze. *ICH! SAGTE! GEH! WEG! DU GEHÖRST NICHT HIERHER UND WIR WOLLEN DICH NICHT!* Shego begann zu zittern, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte wirkliche Angst. Es war nicht so das sie sich nicht hin und wieder fürchtete. Wer könnte auch schon ruhig bleiben wenn sich ein halbes dutzend Aligatoren auf einen stürzten? Ein gesunder Respekt vor allem was mehr Zähne hatte als sie konnte nicht schaden, aber das hier ... dieses Gefühl ... es war anders. Reiner, stärker. Es erschütterte Shego's gesamtes Wesen, sie war wie erstarrt. Aus der Pfütze tauchte eine überdimensionale Hand auf der ein Arm folgte und schließlich auch ein Körper. Der schwarze, stinkende Schlamm formte sich vor ihren Augen zu etwas das nur entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Menschen hatte. Die Arme waren unterschiedlich lang und dick, einer wie ein Baumstamm, der andere wie ein dürrer Zweig. Die Finger erinnerten eher an die Tentakeln eines Kraken. Auf einem extrem dünnen Hals saß ein unförmiger Klumpen der schwarzen Masse der wohl ein Kopf sein sollte. Shego wurde schlecht bei dem Anblick dieses Monsters. Es sah sie direkt an, das spürte sie. Es hatte keine Augen, kein Gesicht und dennoch wusste Shego das es sie ansah. Der schwarze Schlamm lief wie Schweiss an der Kreatur herab und tropfte unablässig auf den Boden, wo es schließlich zurück in die Pfütze fand aus der sich dieses Ding erhob. *DU!* Die Kreatur streckte seinen dicken Arm nach Shego aus, die Tentakelfinger zuckten wild hin und her. *DU!* Erst kurz bevor die Hand sie erreichte konnte sich Shego aus ihrer Starre befreien. Sie schlug mit ihrem Plasma nach der entstellten Hand des Monsters und trennte zwei der Tentakeln an ihrer Wurzel ab. Das Schlammwesen schrie laut auf, doch nicht aus Schmerz sondern aus Wut. Es zog seine Hand kurz zurück nur um dann wieder nach ihr zu greifen, diesmal aber sehr viel schneller. Um Haaresbreite konnte Shego sich zur Seite werfen um dem Griff grade noch rechtzeitig zu entkommen. Die Bestie brüllte und schlug mit seinem groteskem Arm nach ihr, die grüne Diebin aber war inzwischen außerhalb seiner Reichweite. "Was zur Hölle ist das?" Die Kreatur brüllte erneut laut auf, die Metallschränke die den Gang säumten klapperten unter der Gewalt der Stimme und einige der Lampen platzten mit einem Funkenregen. Shego hatte keine Ahnung was dieses Ding war oder was es von ihr wollte aber sie war nicht bereit es einfach machen zu lassen. Sie sammelte ihr Plasmafeuer und konzentrierte es zu einer tennisballgroßen Kugel die sie dann auf die Schlammbestie schleuderte. Die mit grünem Feuer gefüllte Kugel traf auf dem Körper des Wesens und drang mit einem feuchten Platschen in die immertropfende Haut ein. Einen Augenblick lang trieb sie an der Oberfläche bis der schwarze Schlamm darüberfloss und vollkommen bedeckte. "Das ist doch wohl nicht" Eine Welle aus grünem Licht stieß aus dem Körper der Kreatur und brachte es mit der Gewalt eines Buses zu Fall. "Na also. Geht doch." Shego wtmete erleichtert durch als sie das Loch sah das ihr Angriff gerissen hatte. Dort wo zuvor die Energiekugel im Körper des Wesens steckte fehlte nun ein massives Stück und ließ sie durch seinen Körper hindurchsehen. "Überlegs dir besser zweimal bevor du dich ... mit ... mir" Der schwarze Schlamm floss in das Loch und schloss es in wenigen Sekunden, die Kreatur richtete sich, wenn auch schwerfällig, wieder auf als wäre nichts gewesen. "anlegst?" Shego trat zurück, jeder Millimeter den sie zwischen sich und diesem Monster brachte schirn ihr gerade unendlich kostbar. Mit seinen alptraumhaften Fingern berührte es die Stelle die Shegos Plasma getroffen hatte als würde es sich selbst wundern das es unverletzt war. Oder wunderte es sich das überhaupt jemand es verletzen konnte? Die grüne Diebin konnte es nicht sagen, nur eines war sicher. Sie hatte es wütend gemacht. *DU!* Das Klingen in ihren Ohren brachte Shego fast um den Verstand, die Wände um sie herum bekamen erste Risse. *DU TUST MIR WEH!* Von seiner Raserei getrieben stieg das Monster nun aus der Pfütze heraus. Nein, eigentlich war das nicht ganz richtig. Es stieg nicht heraus, der Schlamm der Pfütze aus der es auch bestand bildete sich nun zu einem Unterkörper mit zwei viel zu kurzen, aber dafür stämmigen Beinen. Noch grotesker als zuvor war es nun fast schon zu groß für den Gang und musste sich beugen um nicht mit seinem Kopf gegen die Decke zu schlagen. Es sah aus wie die Karikatur es Monsters das ein kleines Kind gezeichnet hatte nachdem es einen furchtbaren Alptraum hatte. Nur ein Gedanke schoss durch Shegos Kopf. 'WEG HIER!'. Sie musste weg hier, so schnell sie nur konnte. Als die Kreatur begann auf seinen neuen Beinen auf sie zu zu stampfen drehte Shego sich um und rannte so schnell sie nur konnte. Überall um sie herum lagen noch immer die leeren Hüllen der Schüler und aus einigen davon tropfte auch noch immer der ölige Schleim und wartete daeauf sich mit dem monster zu verbinden wenn es nur nahe genug gekommen war. Es war selbst für Shego nicht leicht sich durch dieses ... sie wußte nichtmall wie sie es nennen sollte, zu laufen ohne darauf auszurutschen. Mehr als einmal verlor sie beinahe ihr Gleichgewicht und musste sich an einem der unzähligen Schränke abstützen nur um dann wieder so schnell zu rennen wie sie konnte. Doch egal wie schnell sie auch war, die Kreatur schaffte es irgendwie mit ihr mitzuhalten. Wenn Shego ihren Kopf drehte konnte sie es hinter sich sehen wie es über die Hüllen hinwegstampfte und voller Zorn um sich schlug. Nach ein paar Minuten kam es ihr fast so vor als bewegte sir sich überhaupt nicht, sondern lief die ganze Zeit nur auf der Stelle während sich stattdessen nur der Boden unter ihren Füssen in Richtung der Kreatur bewegte. Und langsam bekam die gefährlichste Frau der Welt wirklich Angst, sie fragte sich was sie tun konnte, wie sie entkommen konnte? Da ihr im Augenblick nichts besseres einfiel versuchte Shego es erneut mit einer Plasmabombe. Sie warf es dem Monster direkt gegen den überdimensionalen Kopf und wie zuvor versank auch diese Energiekugel in seiner Haut um dann zu explodieren. Auch beim zweiten Mal riss es die Bestie zu Boden, doch wie schon zuvor blieb es nicht lange dort, der Schlamm verschloss erneut das Loch. Shego blieb nicht um mitansehen wie das Wesen, zweifellos noch wütender als zuvor, wieder die Verfolgung aufnahm. Stattdessen nutzte sie die wenigen Sekunden so gut sie konnte. Sie rannte weiter, so schnell sie konnte, dann stoppte sie an einer der dutzenden Türen an denen sie schon vorbeigelaufen war. War Kims Schule so groß? Oder hatte Shego in ihrer Panik einfach nur nicht bemerkt wie sie ... 'Was!? Im Kreis gelaufen bin? Mach dich nicht lächerlich!' Spottete sie über sich selbst. Doch warum war sie dann noch nicht an einem Ausgang vorbeigekommen? Warum säumten unzählige Spinte die Gänge aber kein einziger Schüler oder Lehrer hatte nachgesehen was das für ein Krach war der zweifellos durch das ganze halte. Vor ihr teilte sich der Gang und statt eines endlosen Ganges gab es nun drei, jeder erstreckte sich weiter als sie es erkennen konnte. Hinter sich hörte Shego das Brüllen des monsters das langsan aufholte. Zurück konnte sie nicht also nahm sie einfach den Gang zu ihrer Linken und folgte ihm. Wie zuvor gab es hier nichts als spinnte und gelegentlich eine Tür die vermutlich in ein Klassenzimmer führte. War dies vielleicht ihr Fluchtweg? Shego stoppte und versuchte eine von ihnen zu öffnen. Vergeblich, sie war fest verschlossen. Sie versuchte durch das verschmutzte Glas hindurch zu erkennen was im inneren vor sich ging. Ein Klassenzimmer voller Schüler, zumindest deren undeutliche Schemen und eine Lehrerin die vor ihnen stand und etwas vorlas, mehr konnte Shego nicht erkennen. "Hey! Hey! Aufmachen!" Klopfte sie gegen die Scheibe doch keiner der Köpfe bewegte sich in ihre Richtung. Die grüne Diebin zog am Türknauf und hämmerte gegen das Glas, doch die personen im Inneren reagierten überhaupt nicht. In einem ruhigeren Moment hätte shego nun rinfach ihr Dietrich-Set gezückt und das Schloss geöffnet. Doch hinter sich hörte sie noch immer das Geschrei der Kreatur und seine stampfende Schritte, es war ihr auf der Spur und sie hatte einfach keine Zeit. Also tat sie was ihr übrig blieb. Eine von grünem Plasma gestärkte Faust traf auf das schmutzige Glas der Tür und ... fast brach es der Diebin die Hand. Der plötzlich Schmerz war für sie nicht so überraschend wie die Unversehrtheit der Tür. Das ergab für sie keinen Sinn. Shegos Plasma hatte schon Stahl geschmolzen und jetzt hielt ihr eine simple Holztür mit einem vor Dreck stehenden Fenster stand? Dabei war es nichtmal irgendeine besondere Art von Tür, kein mehrfach gehärteter Stahl oder einer der Super-Kunststoffe wie N.G.G. sie immer gerne benutzte um Shego festzuhalten. Sie klopfte einmal gegen das Holz und jetzt hätte sie jeden Schwur abgeben das das dieses Ding nur aus billigstem Speerholz bestand. Warum also konnte sie sie nicht öffnen? Wieder hörte sie das feuchte Stampfen der Kreatur, sie war nur ein paar Sekunden lang stehen geblieben und schon war es wieder dichter gekommen. Gleich würde es sie erreicht haben. Was sollte sie machen? Weiter laufen? Wie lange würde sie dieses 'Katz- und Mausspiel' wohl durchhalten bevor das Monster sie schließlich erwischte? Die grüne Diebin konnte hören wie es immer wieder *DU TUST MIR WEH!* brüllte. "Bleib mir vom Leib, du scheiss Ding!" erwiederte Shego seinen Ruf. Einen Moment verstummte es, gerade lange genug das Shego zu hoffen wagte. Doch dann kam es nur noch schneller auf sie zu, die grüne Diebin spürte wie der boden unter ihren Füßen bebte. Gleich würde es sie erreicht haben und diesmal würde sie nicht weglaufen. Sie war kein Feigling, sie würde nicht auf der Flucht sterben! Shego würde kämpfend untergehen und diesem Ding wenigstens beibringen was wirkliche Schmerzen waren und wenn es das letzte war was sie tat. Gerade als sie in Stellung gehen wollte legte sich eine Hand von hinten über ihren Mund und sie wurde durch die Tür gezogen die sie nicht öffnen konnte


End file.
